Violet Parr: Big Kid
by eisceire
Summary: Violet has a hell haunted past. When the memory hits she runs away and makes a new life. This new Violet is softer and harder than the one who Syndrome knew — as folks learn to their cost. An xmas gift (originally on DA) for PioneeringAuthor.


**Violet Helen Parr. Firstborn of Robert and Helen Parr. A normal girl living a normal life: in her suburbia and her school; perhaps a little shy and suffering from angst and insecurity but no different to a hundred thousand teenage girls around the United States.**

 **No different at all, except that both of her parents are superheroes under government interdict. When these same parents breed true and breed a daughter with superpowers, they haven't a clue what to do. It is unprecedented, unsustainable, unmanageable. Added to all the pressures of being first time parents (of being nervous amateurs around the fragile bundle of flesh that is their own) the Parrs are struggling with hiding their superness of weaning a daughter bursting with superness.**

 **In their confusion and distress they allow the government, Rick DIcker, the N.S.A to take charge of the girl for long stretches. Robert and Helen are immensely glad that Rick Dicker is so very much their friend and so understanding of their struggles that he will arrange respite breaks for them, whenever they wish and however long they wish.**

 **Very rapidly indeed Violet grows up into a fine young girl of kindergarten age: she is stronger, fitter, more flexible, more agile than any girl her age has a right to be. Even at this early age the force and versatility of her metaskills are surpassing her parents at their peak. For all of the evil that the scientists do, they're forcing her ahead, like a hothouse flower.**

 **It takes some time for this to percolate within the brains of Robert and Helen but (far too gradually) they come to see that, every time the government puts hands on their daughter, that same government must be running her like a rat in a maze and pushing her to the uttermost of her limits. Questions are asked, issues are forced and (most reluctantly) Rick Dicker disgorges some of the files and recordings of the preschool Violet facing down barrages that would kill a regiment.**

 **It is enough and more than enough for the Parrs. They break every connection they can with the government and take Violet home, to keep her home. From that moment on they do their best to deny Violet her powers, to limit the damage, to fool her developing brain into forgetting the powers she had and the tortures she endured. The Parr parents make it their mission to bring up all of their children to be Normal. Dashiell Robert Parr and Jack-Jack have nothing but an ordinary and loving childhood, without any government barbs tormenting them.**

 **It is well and good: all of the unpleasantness of Violet's life has been long ago and far away, in the hazy distance of her youngest years. In the way of every abuse survivor (to be sure, for all of the best intentions, it was abuse) Violet has packaged all of this away into an unknown subconscious. Yet so, no survivor ever truly survives, there is always that trigger lying in wait (out there in society) to tear apart the dam and drown the victim in searing ancient memories.**

 **It wasn't so long after the Syndrome incident: when Violet had to come to terms with being above normal, when Violet faced shock after shock in her life, when then she was struck by the cataclysm of returning memory. She had grown believing she had always been treated as normal and thinking her parents had done their best by her.**

 **To rediscover how very much this wasn't so pushed the ordinary teenage years of rebellion into a total break with her family. In all of the history of superpowers in the entire world Violet got to be the first one to be a runaway, a streetkid and almost a fatality statistic. It was the pure luck that she crashed and burnt next to a dumpster in the Metroville badlands and a local samaritan scraped her up and the community took her in.**

 **It has been a long half year for Violet and she isn't at all the girl she was these six months and some gone. Whatever about that, she barely is a girl at all in the heart of herself but she will pay the full of her debt to the hood of the badlands of Metroville. For all that she is estranged from her own family she never has lost her feeling or touch for the infants, for Jack-Jack and all his ilk.**

 **In and of herself Violet throws away everything of the heroic and superheroic lifestyle. For her there is no more cape or costume or privilege; she only counts herself as one of the locality who happens to have a quirk of a talent. She is a growing teen and dressing in nothing but the lead of street fashion, however that is fitting for dashing into action too.**

 **The only action that Violet faces this Christmas Day is to face down the local tykes at the hood party for everyone as doesn't have family to welcome them. To be sure Ms Incredible. Invisible Girl, Invisible Girl has purely grown her invisibility and forceshields to the point where she can do anything with light and force. Violet is become a master of illusion and prestidigitation.**

 **The local kids and herself are tucked away in a sideroom full of nibbles and minerals but all the kids care about are the clowns whirling around the room and juggling. They are juggling knives, axes and burning torches. The brats are loving it: roaring, chasing and lepping; trying to catch one clown for themselves.**

 **In a burst it all falls apart: Pio Author rushes in full of disapproval and concern. The interrupter sees the clowns, the fires, the blades and the danger. Having young kin of her own one glimpse of the scene has outraged her. Full of concern she grabs firm hold of the juniors and hustles them under the tables and out of range of the madness that she sees whirling around the small hall.**

 **With the precious souls out of all harms way Pio Author turns to the irresponsible girl to blame for this craziness. She remonstrates with the artfully dressed teen-kid who is making such a hash of childcare.**

 **« Hey there! Yup, I like little kids, ands I do tend to worry about them getting hurt and stuff like that. What you're doing here; it's well out of order! Someone is gonna get burnt! »**

 **Violet has gone far and beyond caring what her parents, her family, the government or the public say or think about her, This girl now ( a sincere christian and decent citizen with a fine hat) isn't going to touch her at all. Violet is herself and only herself: she lets the clowns and the dangerous threats of what they're juggling vanish into nothing.**

 **It is, all of it, an illusion and a pretence and Violet doesn't give a damn about letting it go. Yet so, she is past being browbeat by anyone or letting even a kid down. Even as Violet relinquishes the clowns and the juggling, she raises a purple-people-eater of a dragon, up by the ceiling.**

 **The kids cheer and roar, at this flight of fantasy. Pio Author has no time for the magical and fantastical: even as Violet makes the purple-people-eater swoop down on her, Pio Author is flitting for the door.**

 **The only thing that remains is an exotic hat, with a quill stuck through it.**


End file.
